The Anchor's Toll
by Mizz Sara
Summary: Eraris Lavellan knew this day was coming the minute they told her about the Anchor. What she didn't expect was how much it would hurt. P.S I know Falon'Din is locked with the other gods. I have this canon where he brings the dying to other side in spirit form so no one sees him, and it's easier to transport from the Fade to Thedas. So, with that theory, he still is doing his job.


With squinted eyes, she looked up towards the voices, smiling weakly as familiar figures entered the room. The healer pressed a cold cloth to her forehead, moving slightly to make room for a tiny figure to scooch in beside her on the bed.

"Mamae?" Eraris looked up towards her son, taking his hand in hers. With her other hand, she cupped his face, wiping away the tears that cascaded down his cheeks.

"She won't last long," the healer said, pulling back and allowing the others to pile beside her on the bed.

"How long do we have?"

"I can't say for certain- a few hours?" The healer bowed slightly, excusing herself from the room, taking the bowl of water from the nightstand as she left, muttering about how she'll be back soon with a hot compress.

"Eraris," he hummed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Dorian," she said, looking up at her friend as she ruffled her son's hair, earning a disgruntled yelp from him. "You have been such a good friend to me." She look to and from her son and her best friend, eyes watering at the realization that this would be the last time she would ever see them, and they, ever see her.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice breaking at the revelation. "I'm sorry we couldn't stop this…" he turned over her hand, revealing the Anchor, "this thing."

"Dorian, you have done more than enough for me. I accepted the fact the Anchor would send me to my death long before." She turned to the figure beside him, taking their hand in hers. "It will be okay, Cole."

"White hot, searing pain," Cole said. "It hurts. Why does it hurt?"

"I wish the others were here," Eraris said, licking her chapped lips, breathing ruggedly. "You have to tell me how Cassandra is as Divine Victoria. I'm sure she will do splendid but," she clasped her hands together, "oh, and you and Bull! I need all the details!"

"Eraris, stop that. You're going to make me cry," Dorian said.

"You have to promise," she pleaded, gripping his hand tighter. "I need at least one man I can count on." She sighed longingly, "And if you see Solas again…"

"Say no more," Dorian hushed, placing a finger on her lips.

Dorian breathed in deeply, taking the spirit by his shoulders and gently pulling him back. "Let's leave her and Alas alone for a bit." Dorian bent down, kissing her forehead and brushing her hair past her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too, lethallin." She glanced between Dorian and Cole, tears overwhelming her, "and Cole? Stay out of trouble." The spirit mimicked the emotions in the room, and for a split second, she saw his own emotions, tangled in a web of confusion. "It's okay to feel this way, Cole. It's natural."

"It hurts. It's different from all the people we've killed. It's not fair." He whispered, stepping towards her and she gripped his hand, empathizing with his pain.

"Cole, I'm going to a better place, okay? I won't be hurting anymore." She looked towards Dorian, "Take care of them. Make sure," she nodded gently towards her son, "he knows I love him."

"I'll visit you," he said. Dorian led the upset spirit out of the room, looking back to her only once, with tear-stained cheeks and smiled.

"Lethallin," he said, stumbling over the pronunciation as he always did, but instead of scolding him, she smiled, trying to bite back tears, and they disappeared from the room, causing her to sob softly.

With soft, wet eyes she turned to her son, "Alas, son, you are too young to understand." She pulled the young boy towards him, whispering in his ear, "Ma'arlath, da'mi, sahlin, mahvir, bellanaris."

"Mamae, don't leave." Alas said, his own voice breaking. "Uncle Dorian said you have to. He said you won't be coming back." He gripped her hand tighter, "Please don't go."

She fought the urge to tell him the truth, but looking upon his fragile face, eyebrows furrowed in desperation, she couldn't bring herself to tell him. With both their hands, she brought them to his own heart, "I will always be with you." She tapped it softly, "In there."

"Inquisitor," Eraris cocked her head towards the door as it creaked open.

"No one has used that title in quite a while." She said, coughing weakly.

"It has been quite a while," they retorted. "And who is this young man?"

"Don't hurt my mommy!" He pouted, throwing light punches at the man.

"Alas, stop that this instance." She demanded, pulling back the frightened young boy to the bed.

"It is alright, Eraris. The boy is smarter than you know." The man replied, patting Alas' head.

"He knows who you, as every child born of the Dalish should." She said, pushing the blankets off her shivering body.

"Where is his father?" He asked, pulling down his hood, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"He left long ago." She paused to fiddle with her hand, "Are we ready?"

"Ma nuvenin, da'len," the man said, offering a hand for her to take as she let go of her son's hand, accepting the man's hand.

She looked back one more time at her mortal body, frowning slightly. "I just wish I could be there for when he's all grown up." With one last glance, she looked up at her friend, "Lead me to my rest, Falon'Din."

The light grew, and called for her, and as she stepped towards, she looked back at her son, who was sobbing over her body, followed by quick footsteps as Dorian and Cole entered the room, Dorian running to her body in a fit of sadness. "Do not fret, child." The god said in elvhen, and she frowned, glancing between the light and them.

"Will they be alright?" She asked watching as fire swirled around Dorian, causing Cole to place an empathetic hand on the mage to calm him.

"They will be… in time." She returned to the lights' gaze, and followed the god into the blinding white abyss. The last thing she heard was a wolf howling as she disappeared with the god.

It was time to go home.


End file.
